This proposal will explore the feasibility of developing each cancer patient's own personal tumor vaccine. We propose to establish cell cultures from patient's melanoma metastases and genetically modify them so that they produce M-CSF. We will them determine if these genetically modified tumor cells induce an antitumor response as determined with in vitro assays.